Equipment Menu
The Equipment Menu -It is the fun little menu to search through, and you always use it for Rifles, or even Skirmishers. (I guess musicians too.) Infantry Column Infantry column includes mostly the common regiments. You will get a musket with a bayonet and a sword if you want to choose these classes. Officers will recieve a pistol, a spyglass and a sword. Fifers use a fife and sword. Some fifers are replaced with the piper in the UK. One notable example is the 79th Regiment of Foot of the UK. Drummers have a drum and sword. The colour bearer is equipped with a flag and sword. And the sapper is equipped with a hammer for building structures, a shovel to dig up dirt and an axe to demolish structures... and enemies. Infantry Weapons: Musket (With Bayonet) ~ Ranker Sword ~ All Classes except sapper Pistol ~ Officer Spyglass ~ Officer Drums ~ Drummer Fife ~ Fifer Sapper Axe ~ Sapper Hammer (Not an attacking weapon) ~ Sapper Shovel (Not an attacking weapon) ~ Sapper Colour/Flag ~ Colour Bearer Skirmisher Column Skirmisher Column is the column with infantry that has more accurate muskets. They are rifles and skirmishers. Examples would be- '''1er Voltigeurs de Garde and 1e Regiment de Infanterie. '''You will NOT get a bayonet-attached musket or rifle so that it may not be OP, and get a sword too. Rankers are armed with the musket or rifle with a sword. Officers are the same, only appearance, and fifers and drummers are replaced with buglers who have a horn and a sword. Skirmisher Weapons: Musket (With No Bayonet) ~ Ranker Sword ~ All Classes Pistol ~ Officer Spyglass ~ Officer Bugle ~ Bugler Cavalry Column The Cavalry Column consists of '''Lancers, Dragoons, and Hussars, with various regiments. '''Lancers will usually start with a lance and a sword. Dragoons usually spawn with a musketoon and a sword, but the musketoon can't be used on the horse, while the sword can be used on horse. But the Dragoon's horse is much more slower than that of the Hussar or Lancer, because they carry musketoons. Finally, the Hussar spawns with just the sabre or a sword some regiments. To make up for the lack of equipment, the Hussar spawns with a very fast horse. Each class has the choice of picking a Bugle. Militia Column Militia (irregular military) is a nonstandard column. They are commonly seen in the Russian Empire, as they have the most unique militia units of any faction. The Russian Empire has unique units that consist of the Pikeman and Partisan (partizani). Russian Partisans can spawn with 2 items, never less, never more. All Possible Partisan Weapons (Some are in Militia regiments too) * (Sapper) Axe * Hand Axe ~ Also in Militia Ranker Classes * Hammer (non-sapper, 2-hit-kill if at full -health) * Musket (no bayonet) ~ Also in Militia Ranker Classes * Rifle * Musketoon * Knife ~ Also in Militia Ranker Classes * Sword ~ Also in Militia Officer Classes * Pike ~ Also in Militia Pikeman Classes * Pistol ~ Also in Militia Officer Classes Artillery Column Artillery is class for firing shells with the cannon capable to breach constructs, kill multiple soldiers and stopping cavalry. The cannon looks like a normal 18-19th century cannon, but is green. The artillery spawn with a rammer and a sword. Artillery also spawn with the normal officer load-out if you decide to be an officer in the Artillery column,but you don't get a rammer which means you can't reload,forcing the team to use Rankers for shooting multiple times. Artillery use roundshots and canister shots. Artillery are vulnerable to cavalry, especially when reloading with the rammer because you can't move using the rammer.